


Balance

by shiroganerd



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroganerd/pseuds/shiroganerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko never much cared for vegetables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing drabbles. I have no self-control.

_Shinjiro's arms snake around Akihiko's torso, hands coming to rest on his stomach before pulling him back toward him. He presses his lips against the silver-haired boy's bare shoulder._

“ _What did you eat today?”_

_Akihiko knew this was coming; Shinji does this every night. He sighs and rattles off the list. It's the same as yesterday and the day before. Shinjiro listens, saying nothing, but Akihiko can feel the disapproval radiating from him._

“ _I'm cooking for you tomorrow.”_

_Akihiko heaves another sigh, this one more emphatic. “I'm **fine**. I don't need you to cook for me.”_

“ _You need a balanced diet, Aki. Beef bowls and protein shakes will fill you up, but you're not getting all the nutrients you need.”_

“ _Dammit, Shinji, I said I'm fine.”_

_Shinjiro kisses his shoulder again, closer to his neck. “Come back to the dorm after school tomorrow.” He hesitates, then adds, “Please.”_

_Akihiko resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Okay, okay. I will.”_

* * *

He checks the contents of his basket one more time to make sure he has all the ingredients he needs for tonight's dinner. _Looks like it's all there_.

A vague, familiar sense of concerned disappointment strikes him. An exasperated smile plays at his lips.

“Don't you have better things to do up there than look out for me?” he mumbles as he makes his way to the produce section.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
